


Tony Stark bingo: Sharing clothes

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Tony Stark bingo [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, But who needs a plot?, Crossdressing, Fluff, It's got Steve in panties, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: Steve ran the silk through his fingers, soft and cool to the touch, the same midnight blue as Tony's tie, as his own suit. They all wore each other's colours. Tony the midnight blue of Steve's suit, Steve had a charcoal tie that matched Bucky's suit and Bucky would wear a slim black tie to match Tony's three piece. This was what had given him the idea, that maybe he could wear the colour of one of his boyfriends under his clothes as well.It was definitely one of his better ideas...





	Tony Stark bingo: Sharing clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt first made think of fluffy sharing of clothes, then I wanted to write about a get along shirt, but the guys from the Stuckony server gave me this idea, so hope you enjoy my attempt at pwp!
> 
> Massive thanks to [ Roe ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28) for giving me the idea of sharing panties, cheerleading and betaing!

It was a bit of a gamble. If he tore it he'd be in the doghouse for sure, but if he could pull it off… Just thinking about all the possible rewards made his blood rush and he had to take a moment to calm himself, lest he'd ruin it straight away. 

  


He had to be sneaky about it too, putting it on while the other two weren't around. Luckily Tony was already dressed, looking delectable in a black suit with dark blue tie and currently in a debriefing with Pepper about which of the fundraiser guests needed the most smooching. Bucky would throw something on two minutes before the car would leave, pull his hair in a bun and instantly look like a supermodel. That left him with half an hour to groom himself. 

  


Steve ran the silk through his fingers, soft and cool to the touch, the same midnight blue as Tony's tie, as his own suit. They all wore each other's colours. Tony the midnight blue of Steve's suit, Steve had a charcoal tie that matched Bucky's suit and Bucky would wear a slim black tie to match Tony's three piece. This was what had given him the idea, that maybe he could wear the colour of one of his boyfriends  _ under _ his clothes as well. From there it was a small leap to choosing  these particular panties. 

  


He quickly pulled down his boxers but didn't rush putting on his treasure. He savoured the feel on his calves and thighs of the silky fabric as he slid it upwards. He pulled the elastic over the swell of his ass, and finally over his dick. He slid his hand in the panties to adjust his dick a bit so it fit nicely under the fabric, the little bow neatly in the middle. They fit him perfectly. He looked at himself in the mirror and it made his stomach swoop. He looked so  _ wrong _ , but deliciously so. His poor ma woulda gotten palpitations had she known, and the thought was enough for the blood that was rushing south to resume its normal course. 

  


The panties were high cut, they accentuated his narrow hips, while leaving the bottom half of his ass cheeks bare. He grabbed the cheeks and gave them a bit of a squeeze, pulled them apart a little, and watched the effect in the mirror. He looked just like one of them pin up girls and saw himself blush, all the way down to his chest. He knew exactly what his boyfriends would say about that, and that made his blush deepen even further. 

  


He averted his eyes from his image and quickly pulled on his suit over the panties, thinking unsexy thoughts. It would ruin the surprise if he came out of their bedroom with a raging hard on. No doubt both of his lovers would notice and go exploring. Thoughts of Fury demanding ever more detailed reports cooled him down quite nicely, and he managed to get dressed without incident. 

  


He was shaving when he heard Bucky enter the bedroom behind him. 

  


“You took your time, Stevie, dolling yourself up, are ya,” he hollered when he was balancing on one foot to shrug into his pants. 

“Am nothing but eye candy, aren't I? Gotta look the part,” Steve mumbled in the towel as he dried his face. A quick check if he had gotten all smooth, Tony loved to run his dick-- no, no, no sexy thoughts. He quickly put on aftershave and hissed, effectively dampening his arousal, and left the bathroom to a fully dressed and wolf whistling Bucky. 

  


“Look at you, dollface,” Bucky said and crossed the few steps between them, pulling him into a hug. “Can't wait to peel you out off these rags,” he rumbled in Steve's ear, and he felt the stupid blush creep onto his face again, if Bucky only knew... But Bucky pulled back and smiled his genuine happy smile, a rare thing Steve cherished above all other things, and put a chaste kiss on Steve's lips. “C’mon, let's find our mechanic.”

  
  
  


The limo ride to the venue was uneventful. Tony was tapping away at his phone and Bucky pretended he didn't mind being driven around by not quite bending the arm rest out of shape with his metal hand. He was getting a lot better, but any situation where he had to relinquish control had him on edge, so Steve held his other hand and hummed an Irish lullaby. It helped calm himself as well, as the idea of him knowing what he was wearing but the others didn't was making him giggly and fidget. 

  


Once they stood in line for the red carpet Bucky relaxed and sat back in his seat, moving his hand up and down Steve's leg in silent thanks. It was nearly their turn to get out, and Steve was close to exploding. When Happy left the car to open their door Steve turned to his lovers and smiled. 

  


“I'm wearing Tony's midnight blue panties.” 

  


The statement was followed by a deafening silence. He had timed it perfectly, he just had time to see their gobsmacked expressions when the door opened and he left the car, waving at the crowd and knowing the press would take his grin for nothing more than boyish enthusiasm. 

  


It took a lot longer than it should for the others to emerge, some journalists started to notice and one or two even made a lewd comment. Tony wouldn't be Tony if he didn't roll with it, emerging from the limo with a bright smirk, pulling his suit straight as if he was caught in the middle of making out, going so far as to throw a wink at the cameras. Bucky emerged behind him, camera smile firmly intact, but Steve swore as soon as Bucky’s eyes fell on him he saw one of them twitch. It made his own grin grow wider, and he put in a little more hip swing than usual as he made his way to the open doors of the venue. He stopped regularly on the way, signing autographs and taking selfies with the crowd, maybe bending down sometimes to talk to smaller fans and relishing in how the fabric of his pants slid over the bared part of his ass. 

  


Tony took his time on the red carpet as well, joking and smiling, making ridiculous poses for the cameras, but Bucky had quickly caught up with Steve, and took one of the photo moments to throw his arm around Steve’s shoulder. After the cameras were lowered he pulled him into a hug and the audience cooed. They were seen as the epitome of what Tony called 'bromance' so no one batted an eye. 

  


“What the hell are you doing, punk?” Bucky hissed under his breath and then pulled away, clapping Steve’s shoulder. Steve only grinned in answer and walked to the next designated stop on the carpet, the last photo op. He felt kinda disappointed Bucky was engaged by a fan while Steve smiled for the cameras and finally turned around to go inside. He had never imagined it could be this intoxicating, that it could feel so powerful, making Bucky nearly lose control like that. 

  


Inside he was quickly ushered away to meet with dignitaries and veterans, all wanting a piece of the American pie as Tony would say. He almost forgot the panties as he fell easily into his ‘Captain deals with the press’ persona, a benevolent and level headed creature, who had very little to do with Steve Rogers. On occasion he would be reminded of them when he twisted just so and felt the fabric of his pants slide over the silk, barely meeting any resistance. Or if he felt the buttons on the front of his pants move against his dick. Most fun were the times he caught sight of one of his lovers, looking at him while they should be paying attention to the conversation, eyeing him hungrily instead of smooching the guests. Steve was sure Natasha knew exactly what was going on, as she had walked passed to whisper “don’t break them, Captain,” in his ear. 

  


They had told the team, once they ‘had finally had gotten their heads out of their asses and acted on the pathetic pining they had going’ (quoting Clint). Tony was afraid, however, that the press wouldn’t take it lightly that he was desecrating not one, but two national symbols, and had requested they keep it a secret for now. Steve didn’t think the world had any right to their personal life, so he agreed, hoping to sway Tony from this ridiculous notion.

  


But it suited his purposes for tonight perfectly. No one knew they had a thing, so they all had to behave and couldn’t do much more than look, or in Bucky’s case doing something complicated with his eyebrows which Steve chose to ignore completely. Steve hadn’t had this much fun in public since… he couldn’t even think of a time. When halfway the night Tony poured his water all over his front instead of in his mouth when Steve licked his fingers after eating a sticky canape he decided he was ready for act two of the evening. With a very flimsy ‘Avengers related’ excuse he collected his lovers from where they were chatting and ushered them into the limo. 

  
  
  


Happy hadn't even fully closed the door yet when Bucky pounced on Steve, tearing his shirt out of his pants and nearly ripping the waistband in his eagerness. “Lemme see, Stevie,” he panted, but stilled when Tony put a hand on his arm. 

  


“Don't be such a caveman, Bronco, Steve here has taken extra care to look pretty for us, don't want to ruin that, do we?” Tony shamelessly palmed himself through his trousers, and Steve didn't know what was more arousing, Bucky trying to pull his clothes to shreds or Tony looking at him like that while touching himself. He felt his dick twitch under the silk, and the mental image of how the head would peek out above the fabric made him go full mast already. 

  


Bucky sat back and Steve knew his blush probably reached all the way down to the panties, with the way both his lovers were undressing him with their eyes. Their silence only served to increase the tension between them, until he couldn't stay still anymore, putting his hands in his lap to get some kind of friction. 

  


“Ah ah, schnookums, no release for you just yet,” Tony quietly admonished Steve while still touching himself, and to tease Steve even more moving his other hand to Bucky's hard dick. Steve dutifully let his hands fall at his sides again, but he had to look away when Bucky let out the filthiest moan and threw his head back. 

  


Yeah, okay, Steve didn't know why he thought he could win at this teasing game. He loved losing though. He loved the feeling of being watched, dissected almost, even if it made his cheeks flame like strawberries. He wasn't ready to throw the towel in just yet. He looked back and bit his lower lip, then shifted and spread his legs a bit, clearly showing the bulge in his pants. Bucky looked like he was ready to pop right there, but the car already rolled into the underground parking lot, and he kept quiet. The look he gave Steve promised trouble though.

  


Happy was professional enough to not comment on the fact that they all shuffled a bit awkwardly out of the car and towards the elevator, but Steve had a hard time looking him in the eye.

  


Once in the elevator Bucky and Tony held each other back, holding on to the other to prevent from combusting probably, and Steve leaned back against the mirrored wall, crossing his arms over his chest in a bid to regain some composure.

  


“Look at him, Tony,” Bucky breathed out, reaching out to touch, but holding himself back at the last second, bringing his hand up to his mouth instead.

  


“J, hold the elevator.” Tony loosened his tie and the first buttons of his shirt and leaned back against the opposite wall, the gesture so casual it almost hid the slight tremor in his voice. “Why don’t you give us a show, huh?” He asked, his eyes shining with more than just mirth.

  


The fact Steve was responsible for this, that these heroes of men came undone while they hadn’t even started yet, was enough for him to feel a rush of power and the confidence to do as Tony suggested. He started with moving his hands up and down his chest, breath hitching as he moved over his nipples, and he tilted his head a bit so he had to look up at his lovers through his lashes. He saw his own reflection behind them, almost unrecognizable to himself, and he faltered, until his attention was pulled away. 

  


“So gorgeous,” Tony mumbled, holding onto the banister behind him with two hands. Steve grinned and kept his eyes on Tony as he pulled the shirt up a bit, giving a tiny view of midnight blue while he touched his abs. 

  


Bucky hummed his appreciation and Steve's grin turned wicked, he decided to tease some more. He slowly took off his jacket and folded it neatly to hang it over the banister, and was rewarded with a groan from Bucky. 

  


“Stevie…”

  


Steve started to undo the buttons of his shirt, first the ones on his wrist, slowly, methodically. Then the top one, sliding his hand into the opening to touch his bare skin, opening the second button with his other, then the third. He could touch his niple now, and moaned when he did, his cock twitching in his pants. He couldn’t quite keep up the tease, opening the rest of the buttons faster, and letting the shirt fall from his shoulders.

  


“So gorgeous,” Tony said as he reached out, but Bucky held him back.

  


“No fair, sweet thing,” he admonished him, and Steve was warmed by the way they held hands after, looking so sweet together. It was a sharp contrast to the hunger in their eyes, and Steve didn’t suppress the shudder. 

He turned around and unbuttoned his trousers, flexing the muscles in his back for show. Tony had a thing for their ‘beefcake backs’, and he smiled to himself at Tony’s hissed intake of breath. Ever so slowly did he lower his pants, wiggling his hips to let them fall by themselves. He took hold of his ass like he had before, moving the cheeks and pulling them a bit apart, then turning his head a bit to look at his lovers in the mirror, spreading himself for them. 

  


“Tony?” Bucky whined, and Steve saw Tony smirk. “Go for it, snowflake.” 

  


Bucky crashed to his knees behind Steve and ran reverent fingers over Steve's legs, making him squirm. The advantage of being surrounded by mirrors was that he could see Bucky as he eyed Steve's ass hungrily, licking his lips unconsciously while he ran a finger over the cleft. It made his dick twitch against the silky fabric. “Look at you,” Bucky breathed again and he licked Steve's hole through the fabric. 

  


“So eager for us, ain't ya, how long you've been planning this, doll face?” The vibrations of Bucky's low voice sent shivers down Steve's spine, and he had to fight to stay upright when Bucky pushed his tongue against him, pushing the fabric just a tiny fraction inside him. Dear Lord, how come Steve hadn't known this was a thing? The wet silk gave only a little more resistance than just a tongue on his rim, but the fabric stretched taut all along his cleft and over his dick, giving the impression of friction. 

  


“About a week,” Steve ground out. He let his head fall forward against the mirror and moaned loudly when Bucky bit in his ass cheek in retaliation. 

  


“Would explain the broken furniture,” came Tony's voice behind him, and in the fogged up glass Steve saw he had pulled his own dick free, curving shamelessly upwards from the opening of his pants. Their lovemaking had been a little more intense since Steve had thought up this plan, and he grinned at his smaller lover until Bucky pulled aside the panties without warning and delved his tongue deep inside Steve. 

  


“Come on, open those pretty baby blues for me,” Tony said. Steve hadn't even noticed he had closed his eyes in a reflex. Bucky's tongue was doing wicked things and Steve pushed his ass back, while panting against the mirror, still holding himself spread open. He felt like so  _ dirty _ , and the fact that he  _ liked _ that feeling made him flush anew. 

  


“So beautiful.” Tony had moved to stand next to Steve and put callused fingers under his chin to turn his head and kiss him deeply. Tony pulled back to hold Steve’s face with both his hands and directed him to look in the mirror. “Look how beautiful you are like this.”

  


Steve watched fascinated how Bucky was going to town on his ass, seeing what he did made feeling it so much more intense, the slick slide of his tongue around his rim, his beard against the sensitive skin, and he had a hard time staying upright. He let go of his ass to hold himself steady against the wall, and Bucky pulled back to smirk at him in the mirror. “I’m sure you got some lube, don’t you, man with a plan?” Steve rolled his eyes, but fondly, and threw his jacket at Bucky’s head. “Right inner pocket.” 

  


Tony had watched them with a grin, and Steve pulled him in for a kiss, but Tony guided him to face the mirror again. “Look,” Tony whispered, and the combined sight and feel of Bucky pushing a slicked up finger inside him made Steve’s dick twitch and steadily dribble precome. He tried to push back against the finger, needing more, but Bucky held his hip steady with his metal arm. 

  


“Tony,” Steve moaned, not sure what he was asking for, he needed to do something, anything.

  


Tony stroked through his hair, such a gentle touch that would’ve warmed him at any other time, but now drove him up the wall and he whined, pulling at his lover again. 

  


“So hungry for more, come here, sweet cheeks, I’ll feed you.” Tony pushed his head down, and Steve went willingly, until he was bent over, with his hands leaning on the bannister, boxing Tony in in between. He had to stretch his neck like this, a little, but then he could reach Tony’s dick, and he did so with a contented sigh. He nuzzled the head, rubbing his face against it, enjoying the heavy smell. When Tony directed it towards his mouth he opened wide and turned his head a little so he could look up at Tony as he sucked at the head like a lollipop, swirling his tongue over and around it. Tony’s cheeks were flushed, and he looked at Steve with the intensity solely reserved for the two of them. When Bucky pushed in a second finger Steve moaned and sucked Tony in deeper. The combined stretch on his ass and his mouth was perfect, and he bobbed down until his nose reached the hairs of Tony’s glory trail. 

  


Tony pulled his hair, and he pulled off, looking up questioningly at Tony, was something wrong? But Tony pushed his dick against Steve’s mouth again, only now at a different angle, pushing inside Steve’s cheek, twisting his head to face the mirror again. ‘Watch,” Tony ordered. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight? Making us crazy fantasizing about you this way? Look…”

  


Steve hardly recognised the debauched figure in the mirror as himself. Naked between two fully clad men with their dicks out. His mouth curled around Tony’s, his cheek bulging obscenely at every thrust, spit dribbling down his chin. Bucky steadily pumped two fingers in and out of him, while he was jerking himself. Steve could just see his own erection straining above the fabric of the panties and when Bucky crooked his fingers and hit that bundle of nerves deep within he crashed over the edge. He sagged to his knees and came all over his stomach, staining the blue silk, moaning around Tony's dick still in his mouth. 

  


When Steve stopped shuddering Tony pulled on his hair and pushed his dick deep into his throat. Just a few thrusts until he was coming too, crying out his name and tightening his hold on Steve's hair to that point of being painful, but still so good. Steve tried to swallow all of it, but couldn't help some come from spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Tony extracted himself with a wet sound, and Steve turned his head towards where Bucky now stood, still pumping himself and kissing Tony. 

  


Steve sucked Bucky in to the root and relaxed his throat as best he could with Bucky fucking his mouth. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he managed to hold back his gag reflex. Bucky pulled out just before he came to paint white stripes all over Steve's face and shoulders, completing the wanton image. “Fuck, doll,” he panted  and stroked through Steve's hair, looking at him with so much adoration Steve had to look away, a smile coming unbidden to his face. 

  


Both men put their flaccid cocks away and didn't hesitate to sink to the floor and hug him from both sides, uncaring about the stains on their thousand dollar suits; peppering him with kisses and compliments. 

  


“So good.”

  


“Such a treat.”

  


“Such a  _ tease _ .”

  


“I love you.”

  


“I love you…”

  


Steve hadn't noticed the elevator started moving again until the doors slid open onto their floor. One of lovers covered his bare shoulders with his jacket, the other helped him to his feet, and together they shuffled into the bathroom to get cleaned up, and then get dirty all over again. 

  


When they finally lay together in bed, in a tangled heap of limbs, Steve smiled to himself. Next time he'd wear something of Bucky's. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://bill-longbow.tumblr.com) or join us on the [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
